Red All Over
by WhiplashKotestu
Summary: Ja'far is an assassin living in the woods of Sindria. On his last mission he was caught killing his target and ran away, Sinbad tries everything to find the 'The Little Red'. Sinja! -I suck at summaries ;A;
1. Chapter 1

** Red All Over**

Red. That's all that was seen. That's all that could have been seen.

A choked sound was heard, then silence. Pure silence. He loved it. Looking around at the blood splattered floor, he wrapped his wires back around his arms while staring at the man in disgust.

There was nothing left now. It was over.

He stepped forward, stopping when he heard a cry. It wasn't a normal cry, something like, _a child?_

Turning on his heel he went to the direction of the cry, gripping his wires just in case. He came to a room, and he was right it was a child. To his left was a woman slumped up against the corner of the wall. He padded to the woman and touched her arm, it was cold.

She was gone.

He stood up and went up to the child, observing it. The little thing was wailing its heart out, kicking and screaming.

He picked up the child as gently as possible. Never in his life had he thought he'd carry something so fragile and delicate. Something so small that could come to an end so fast. Where the child was a few pieces of cloths were next to it. He bent down and wrapped them around the infant, which made it settle down a bit.

He rocked the child a bit, which made it stop completely. Drawing his red hood over his head he headed out the now abandoned house, keeping the child close to his chest.

He had found a nice small house somewhere in the streets. He could hear voices and shouts of excitement from where he was on the roof. In a swift motion he jumped down, landing silently in front of the door. He looked back at the child, who was now sleeping, and gently placed him down. He knocked on the door and took off, scaling a few houses and jumping across roofs.

He stopped when he was a comfortable distance away and looked back at the house. The door was already open, a woman was holding the child now, looking around before taking it inside.

The smallest of the smiles crept on Ja'far's face before he headed to his home in the forest. He made it to the little place he called home. It was small in the inside. A bed, desk, a small kitchen and bathing room. That was all he needed. He took his red cloak off, shrugging out his sleeves and unwrapping his wires. This was the only place he felt comfortable without them.

He turned the red cloak inside out, which was now a cream color, and hung it on the coat rack. He undid the ties to his boots and sat them by the door. He sat down in the chair at his desk. He leaned his head back to look at the ceiling and draped his arm across his forehead.

He closed his eyes and drunk in the silence of the room. It was comforting and peaceful.

Moments later a heavy knock came at his door. Grey eyes opened and watched as a slip of paper was slid under the door. He stayed put for a few moments before getting up and picking up the slip of paper. He carefully scanned it over before putting it in his cloak pocket.

Sindria was known for its many festivals. People having a good time and having cherishing moments. It was all fun, but now was not the time.

Ja'far scanned the crowd, looking for his target. A slave trader, wanted for many and dare he say disgusting things. He narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't get anything looking for him like this.

He walked up the street, following the crowd until he spotted an alley way. he slipped in it and climbed the side of the building until he was on the roof. Getting in a crouching position her scanned the crowd once more.

There.

The man was sitting around a bunch of women, some of them looking miserable and others looking frightened. The man had long white hair which made him stand out. It didn't matter though,

Once Ja'far had his target he would never let it go.

He took off his cloak and turned it inside out, the crimson color now covering his body. Of course he couldn't kill him then and there.

Too many witnesses.

He clicked his tongue. He had to lead him away some how. He jumped off the roof and made his way over, calculating escape routes just in case. He made his way through the crowd, slipping past people.

He had done this a good number of times, so it should be easy.

He grabbed a cup of wine from a nearby serving table. He sampled it before licking his lips. It was sweet.

He reached in his cloak, for one of his inside pockets and tool out a small pouch filled with powder. He poured a small amount in it and shook the glass a bit to make it dissolve.

He made his way over to the man, taking a deep breath before wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders from behind."Hello ~" He drawled out, making himself sound and act drunk.

"What the- Oh." He said, a smirk playing across his face while he looked over Ja'far. Ja'far had to force himself not to kill him then and there. The man brought his hand up and stroked Ja'far's cheek. Ja'far put a wide smile across his face. "Why don't you come and sit. I'll hold your glass." The man said patting his lap. Ja'far hummed and wobbled over to the man and sat in his lap.

He leaned his head on the mans chest and watched the man drink from his cup. He inwardly smirked, this was too easy. He shifted in the man's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm feeling naughty, can't we go somewhere private?" He slurred. He now had his arms wrapped around the man's chest and waist area, searching.

Of course the man took the bait. He smirked and Ja'far stood up letting the man get up himself so he could follow. "This way." Ja'far nodded and they started walking. After taking a few steps Ja'far dropped the set of keys near a slave. He gave her a side glance, a small nod, before proceeding.

The girl hurried and tucked the keys under her feet. Ja'far heard her silent thank you.

He followed the man out the crowd, keeping a good distance. He could tell where they were going, a hotel. He had a map of this part of Sindria in his head and he knew it.

He wanted to hurry up and get it over with though. Currently this particular street was empty, and quiet. Perfect.

The man was still walking in front of him, his pace getting slower to the point where he was swaying, Ja'far slowed his stride and shook loose his wires.

Don't think.

Just do.

And he did.

He got the man perfectly at the nape of his neck. A choked cry came out as he staggered to his knees. Ja'far tugged on his wire and swiftly stepped in front of him, he slit his neck in seconds.

Then he froze.

He'd been caught.

A scream pierced through the air and Ja'far took no time to head to the rooftops. That was the fastest and undetected way for him to get home. So he thought.

He heard heavy footsteps behind him and he didn't dare to look back. They couldn't see his face. He heard shouts off in the distance and something flew past him, inches away from his face. He froze completely before looking in that direction.

Guards.

Too many of them.

"Shit." The heavy foot steps were getting closer and Ja'far forced himself to move once more-faster.

He jumps from roof to roof and make it to the edge of the forest, stopping and throwing his dagger at the person that had been tailing him. The figure jumped out the way and skidded to a stop. They put their hand up in a surrendering gesture.

It took Ja'far a few seconds to realize that the figure was small, almost child like small. He tugged and the dagger came back. The small figure shifted for a second. "Thank...you." Their voice was raspy.

Ja'far blinked. This child was thanking him? He'd never been thanked a day in his life. The figure lifted his hood to show a boy. Ja'far stiffened. A Fanalis. The boy had scars all over him and a swollen eye. But there was not time for that, the shouts grew louder. He gave the boy a nod before turning around and heading deep in the forest. Soon he heard him follow.

* * *

><p>Sinbad had been down lately. Of course no one knew why, not even the generals knew. Not only that but he didn't even attend the current festival. That was a major red flag.<p>

They assumed it was stress, but nope that wasn't it at all.

Truth to be told he was just bored out of his mind. He didn't want to go the festival because women would be swarmed around. He would try his best to let them off lightly without hurting their feeling though. Sighing and stretching from his position on the rail of the balcony, his eyes scanned the country.

He had a perfect view of Sindria right here, all the way down to the docks.

His eyes landed on a figure on the roof. White hair and pale skin, was all he could see from his position. But why were they on the room. The figure slid his cloak out and turned it inside out, which was a crimson red.

Sin was intrigued.

He watch them jump off the roof and land on their feet with the grace of cat. They made their way to the crowd and he watched as the man grabbed a drink and pour something in it and made his way over to a man.

Was he planning on drugging him? He thought to himself. Of course it is his job to make sure his citizens are okay, but when he looked at the other man, he could easily tell he wasn't from Sindria, he had slaves.

He watched as they talked and stood, he saw a faint glint of light drop down and one of the many girls scrambling to pick it up. Sin smirked, he was catching on now. The two went out in the streets and the little red did something he'd never expect.

Sinbad heard the scream, he didn't know where it came from though. Some of the guards on patrol were already on the case. Of course Sinbad wanted to go out and follow the little red, but he couldn't. He was half way across the city, jumping rooftops then he faded into the forest.

A knock came and a few guards cane rushing in. He listened to them, especially when they gave a description of the young man. White hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. Sin also remembered the type of cloak he was wearing and the type of weapons he used, he made a mental note of it. He had told the guards to keep a sharp look out for him.

Once they were gone, Sinbad looked over the city and smirked to himself

* * *

><p><strong>Me first SinJa fanfic. Yay! Um, I hope they aren't ooc you know, but this might be a long story. Anyway I do not own Magi! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Idiot! <em>Ja'far scolded himself. Really, what in the hell was he thinking. He let himself get caught, and brought a complete stranger to his home. The only place where he could actually feel safe. He sighed and gripped his hair, a bad habit he got when he gets fustrated.

A noise from his right brought him back to reality and he looked over to the boy he had taken in. Now that they were in some light he could all the damage that was done. He went over to his dresser, pulling out the last drawer and taking out some bandages, plasters, and disinfectants. There was no use in just looking at it, and he needed to take his mind off things.

He went toward him, sitting in front of the boy. The boy kept his head down- it was if he was scared to meet eye to eye with the man. Then it clicked, Ja'far clicked his tongue.

"It's okay to look at me, you're not a slave anymore." He informed. The boy slowly rose head, and Ja'far got a good look of what he was working with. His eye was swollen shut, and he had a lot of scratches. Ja'far cleaned them and went on to his arms, which weren't that bad.

His back and legs were a different story. Long gashes decorated his back and the back side of his legs, and his feet were bloodied and scared. He cleaned them, getting an occasional groan every now and then, and took the boy to the bathroom to clean up.

Ja'far never thought he would be taking care of anybody during his time living, other than himself of course. It didn't seem that hard taking care of the boy, it was just way out of his comfort zone. He was used to being by himself.

He gave the boy an old shirt and the smallest pair of pants he could find that could fit. He was now in his small room of a kitchen, looking for something to eat. Since he had another mouth feed food would go twice as fast now. He grabbed two pieces of fruit and went back in the main room. He handed one to the boy and sat down at his desk. He took a bite and drunk in the silence of the room, it was easing his headache.

A few seconds later that silence was broken when the boy sniffed the air and let out a low growl. Ja'far's eyes opened and looked the boy over. Just a second later there was a heavy knock on his door and the boy almost jumped. Ja'far put a finger to his lips in a silent motion. He walked to the door and opened it. He looked down and saw the small pouch of coins before scooping it up and closing the door. He sat the pouch on his desk.

The boy continued eating his fruit in silence. Since Ja'far wasn't alert he figured what had happened was normal.

"What's your name?" Ja'far asked. The boy stopped mid bite and stared at the fruit in his hands.

"I don't have one.." He said quietly in a whisper but Ja'far heard it. He hummed. "Well." He finished eating his fruit and put it in the trash. "We're gonna have to think of something for you." He stated. The boy shifted in his spot. He was now nibbling o the core of the fruit that had long been ate.

"You don't have to do that, there's more- here." He gave him another one.

"We'll think of one tomorrow. It's time to get some sleep." Ja'far was sure it was well past midnight. His bed was big enough for the both of them so they didn't have any problems sleeping.

Sindria, being an island was a tropical place. Which meant it was hot mostly. But the worst time to be out would be in the morning and midday.

Seriously, who the hell told the sun it was okay to make it this hot?

Ja'far had no choice, when he woke up this morning he realized he needed some more food, and clothes for Rune. Yes, that was name they agreed on. The boy had no problem with the sun and heat, but Ja'far being as pale as he is, was ready to jump in the nearest place of water. His skin that was exposed was starting to turn red, and he didn't like it. He pulled his hood up and continued down the bazaar scanning any people who sold food so he could hurry and get home.

Rune pulled on the sleeve on his cloak, gaining his attention. Ja'far looked in the direction the boy was pointing and walked over to the stall, Rune right behind him.

"What can I do you for?" The woman asked. Ja'far sat on a stool and Rune sat beside him. "A weeks worth of food and some clothes for him, if you have any." The woman blinked before going to the back.

Ja'far took out his pouch from his inside pocket of his cloak. The woman came back with a basket full of food and some clothes. "You don't have to pay for the clothes, just the food." She told him. Ja'far took out four gold coins and sat them on the counter. He took the basket and Rune grabbed the clothes. They both headed off, not seeing the gawking women on the other side of the counter because of how much money he just gave her. The women came to when she heard a baby's cry. She took the money off the counter and went back inside.

* * *

><p>There were many things Sin was supposed to be doing at the moment.<p>

Of course he _was _going to do it. Just not right now, besides there was something that kept nagging his mind.

More like someone.

Of course the guards said that they were going to be on lookout, but Sin wanted to see this person himself. Besides he knew that the person wouldn't be wearing that red cloak, he'd try to fit in. Sinbad had seen it when he had flipped his cloak inside out. It shouldn't be that hard to find him, looking at his appearance either.

Pale skin, white hair, grey eyes, how many people looked like that in Sindria?

It didn't matter though, because right now he had found who he was looking for.

Of course it took a good eye to spot him out but the second he saw him he knew for a fact it was him. The figure looked around and flipped the hood of his cloak onto his head and Sin could the bit of crimson red in the inside of the hood.

Yes it took a good eye indeed.

From his spot on a window seal his watched as the person made their way through the crowd, another small figure following. He raised an eyebrow, so they had a partner? But why a child.

His train of thought was taken away when he saw a few dark figures in the crowd. They weren't that far away from him, but close enough to keep an eye on their target if needed. Sinbad hummed to himself and smiled. That paper work can get done tomorrow.

Ja'far's nerves were on high gear at the moment. He was aware of somebody tailing him, whoever it was had friends too. His eyes darted from place to place, looking for routes and mapping out the area he was in. He slowed his stride so Rune could keep up and he tapped the boy's hand twice.

Before they had left Ja'far taught him a few gestures- this one being, retreat- and Rune nodded slightly, if you didn't look at him you would not have noticed.

Ja'far turned to his right, heading to another street as Rune kept going in the other direction. Ja'far got a glimpse of what he was up against, four at most, they weren't that built so it should be easy. He continued walking and scaled the wall, crouching on the roof of an abandoned house and watching as the four made their way. He grabbed the hood of his cloak and pulled it down over his face. The reason why he usually flips it inside out was so that the blood wouldn't stain the cream colored side, it was hard to get out.

But he had no time to think about that right now, he could either kill the four people under him or just walk away from all this unnoticed.

That was until he felt something cold and sharp against his cheek. Ja'far mentally sighed, Damn, he'd been out of it the past two days, hasn't he.

Looks like he'd have to go with the first option.

Before the other could even move, Ja'far grabbed the others arm and thrown him off the roof, gaining the others attention.

He shook his knives loose and jumped, taking at least two down during the process. They weren't dead but close to one that was thrown staggered up and the other two charged. Ja'far took note that they were fast but not fast enough.

He took them down without batting an eyelash and headed to the other one. The man stood there and braced himself and Ja'far jumped back before his head was smashed in.

_How in the hell did he move so fast?_

The man was now across him, hand against the wall where Ja'far was a few second ago. And for a second he would've been between that man's hand and the wall of he wasn't fast enough.

The man was having trouble getting his hand loose so Ja'ar took this chance and sent a dagger his way-

Only for it to get caught between the man's teeth.

And he bit down, shattering it. He pulled Ja'far forward and a shiny glint flew between him before he was cut a loose. He jumped a few feet back, and noticed it was a sword.

Ja'far would've never thought he's see the day someone would save him, especially someone like this.

"You okay?" The man questioned. Ja'far nodded and the man in the wall was no longer there. Like he just vanished, no trace what so ever.

Ja'far kept his head bowed to keep his face hidden in his hood. He turned around and was bout to leave when a hand gripped his arm. His hand twitched, then he was reminded that his weapon was literally _eaten _by some man.

"Now, I can't have you running off, now when I've just found you, _Little Red."_

Ja'far didn't know who this man was, because his hood was covering his eyes at the moment, put he was about to flip him over and run.

"White hair, grey eyes-"

Ja'far frozed at the description, then yanked his arm back. "What do you want?" The man simply chuckled. "Nothing, I just need you to come with me to the palace to clear a few things up. Be happy it was me and not the guards." The man informed. Ja'far peered up to look at the man and mentally faced palmed himself. The king of Sindria himself stood before him, smirking at him and Ja'far wanted to wipe that amused smirk off his face.

Yes, these two days were not his at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, um I apologize for oocness truth is I don't know Sinbad's character that much so yea... Um, Bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Um I don't know why, but everyone thinks that Fanalis was Masrur. Sorry, Truth was I actually wanted it to be him but then I said Nawl. So anyway here's another chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ja'far sat in Sinbad's study, it was silent.<p>

Too silent.

Ja'far liked silence but this kind of silence was going to drive him to insanity!

Sinbad watched him, as if studying for his next move. Either that or he wanted to see how long it took for Ja'far break.

"_What?" _Ja'far hissed out. "_What do you want?" _

Sinbad gave him a smile. "Actually I was waiting for you to speak about the other night." He said honestly. No use in beating around the bush and Ja'far thanked him for that. The sooner this was over the sooner he could go home. Not only that he had to check on Rune.

Ja'far blinked at that, he really sounded like an older brother just now.

"What is it you want to know?" He asked relaxing a bit.

Sinbad leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked.

Ja'far shrugged. "He was a slave trader and wanted for treason in Balbad. I did what I did and now it's in the past." He answered and Sinbad smirked. Oh how he wanted to crack a book over the man's head because of it.

"If that's all can I go?" He asked and knew the answer would probably be no.

"Those men you were fighting, do you know who they were?"

"No." Ja'far answered and it was true. All he knew was that they were tailing him, and he guessed he was their target, since they hadn't followed the boy he was with.

A knock on the is what stopped the conversation and Ja'far was thankful. Maybe he could jump out the window and make a run for it. Sinbad answered with a 'Come in.'

A woman with blue hair came in looking rather worried. "Um, Sin, there's a weird boy asking for someone..." She says.

Of course Sinbad made him come along along with the blue haired woman. Ja'far took a mental note and remembered the way they were taking. Once the made it to the courtyard Ja'far froze at the sight in front of him.

Rune was there in the middle of the courtyard looking around. Guards were around him and a few other people. The handle of the basket in his mouth to carry it. He had one man under each arm and one on his back. It was clear that the men were unconsciuos by how limp they looked.

Ja'far stared at him and Sinbad took this as if he knew the boy. Before he could ask the boy was standing in front Ja'far. He dropped the basket onto the ground.

"They followed me... I didn't know what to do with them so I made them sleep." He told him and Ja'far's eye twitched. He didn't know why this surprised him, the boy _is _a Fanalis but he didn't know he was capable of taking out three men.

"How... did you find me?" Ja'far questioned. Rune sniffed. "Your scent, you smell like nothing, like a plain flower, so it was easy to find you. I waited but they came so I came to you." he stated simply. Sinbad watched the exchange of the two and told the guards to relax.

The men in the boy's arms started to stir and Rune dropped them, one of them hitting their head and making them go back to sleep. Rune turned to Sinbad. "He has a mixture of smells..." He commented sniffing the air around Sinbad and Ja'far pulled him back by his collar.

* * *

><p>"So your name is Ja'far.. and you're Rune." They both gave a nod. They were now in the dining room. Ja'far had eaten some food and Rune was working on his third plate at the moment.<p>

Ja'far didn't know the boy could eat so much.

The men Rune had were taking to the dungeon and were to be interrogated later. Ja'far honestly didn't see why he was still here. He had answered all of his questions truthfully and now all he wanted to do was go home.

Rune looked between Sinbad and Ja'far and he could obviously feel the tension coming from Ja'far. Sinbad didn't seem all that tense though. Thinking to stay out of the way he excused himself by grabbing another plate of food and going out into the hallway.

"Was he with that man?" Sinbad asked once the boy ran out the room with a mountain of food on his plate. Ja'far nodded. "Yes." He answered simply. It was a yes or no questions no other details needed. Sinbad sighed. "You don't have to be so tense."

"I honestly don't know why I'm still here." Ja'far admits. Sinbad's smile gets bigger. "What if I say you're interesting in a way."

Ja'far raised an eyebrow. "Really now? And what about is so interesting that you have to hold me here?"

Sinbad shrugged. "Everything." He said truthfully, there was no use in lying now. Ja'far blinked, no one had ever took a real interest in him. He was used to being alone and isolated, not having to worry about anything else. But for some reason life decided that that wasn't going to happen anymore.

Ja'far let out a sigh, in a way Sinbad had interested him too. He didn't know how, he just had that aura around him that attracted people.

It was driving Ja'far into a corner, and he didn't like it, not one bit. Sighing, he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Fine.." He mumbled

* * *

><p>Ja'far had a bad feeling. A <em>very <em>bad feeling.

Like his instincts were screaming at him. He was now on his way and he told Rune to stay at the palace. The boy was hesitant at first, he even followed Ja'far to the palace gates.

Once he got home he learned that his instincts were right.

He didn't even have to go inside to tell because the door was kicked open.

He let out a sigh and gripped his hair, telling himself to calm down. He stood still and listened, for anything. He heard flapping from above and brought two fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. The white bird let out a strong 'caw' and landed on his shoulder.

"Search." Ja'far demanded and the bird took off from his shoulder and into the small house. Ja'far had found the bird the first day he got that house. It was either sitting on the roof or somewhere near the house, he didn't know what species it was, he never saw it's kind before. And Ja'far had trained it a few things, this one being one of them.

One caw, clear, two caws, not.

The bird gave out one solid caw and landed back on Ja'far's shoulder. Ja'far noticed that it's talons were red abd dripping the thick liquid and it's eye was scared, it was fresh. Ja'far concluded that whoever was hear, the bird tried to lash at it. He pet it's head and walkedin the small home.

Ja'far took in the whole scene. Things were spread across the floor and a few things were broken, asif someone was searcing for something. He went over to his bed and pushed it out the corner it was in. Well they didn't search everythinh. Under he bed was a ajar floor board. He pulled it open and took out the medium sized metal box from inside the whole and blew the dust off of it.

He opened it to reveal two knives, simillar to the one he uses now. These were the original ones. They were much lighter than the other ones and more sharp. Ja'far tugged on the red wire under his cloak and undid the tie that held the blade. Once it was undone he put it in the box and tied the other two blades. He was really thankful that he kept the old pair, if he didn't he'd have to go through alot to find another weapon.

He scavaged through the house, only grabbing a few necessities before heading outside. Once outside he went to a tree and carved a heavy 'X' on it. The bird landed back on his shoulder and he gave out a sigh.

Looks like he'd be spending more time with the king than he needed to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the review. Sorry for any errors, keyboard malfunction. I went back and tried to fix everything I could!<strong>


End file.
